


The Wedding Crasher

by Tasha_T



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_T/pseuds/Tasha_T
Summary: Tess was the maid of honor at her sister's wedding and intended to do everything in her power to make the day perfect for her.  So when she spotted the groom's jealous ex in the crowd at the church, she knew it was up to her to make sure the bitch didn't ruin the day.  Tess was determined . . . and she was willing to do whatever it took.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

White really wasn’t Anna’s color. With her pale complexion and her almost white blonde hair – I was pretty sure that wasn’t it’s natural color – she just kind of blended into the dress and disappeared. It made her look a bit like a ghost, to me. It was kind of sad.

Probably an off white or a peach or salmon would suit her better. Actually, black was probably the best color for her . . . but that really wasn’t an option . . . at a wedding.

Yes, Anna was marrying Bart – Bartholomew Austin Wentworth – a real mouthful – who happened to be an ex of mine. Naturally, I hadn't been invited to the wedding.

It took a little effort on my part to find someone with an invite who needed a date, but luckily Anna had a few loser cousins. It was no problem convincing one – cousin Delbert – that he should take me. 

Actually, he looked like he thought he’d just won the state lottery when I suggested it. I knew by the time the night was over, Delbert would feel more like one of those lottery winners that ends up going bust. Oh well, it couldn’t be helped. 

I’d like to say I kept a low profile at the ceremony, but given the dress I’d chosen to wear, that really wasn’t possible. It seemed to draw equal amounts of attention from the men and the women there. With the men, of course, there were plenty of appreciative glances my way. The women showed more disapproving frowns. Quite a bunch of prudes, I thought. Or just as likely, a bunch of jealous cows who knew they couldn’t compete with what I had to offer.

I made sure I got a seat at the end of an row, in hopes that the happy bride would see me as she passed. At first I thought she was going to glide right by me – she only had eyes for Bart at the front of the church (gag) – but then she glanced my way just as she passed and I was sure I got a reaction. That put a smile on my face. Fuck you, bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as my sister glided up the aisle towards us. She looked so beautiful in her dress, with her hair all done up and the long veil trailing all around her. Anna looked like some fairy tale princess. I found myself beaming, I felt so happy for her. Thank God the day had finally come and this would soon be over.

About half way up the aisle I saw the little glance and the sudden hesitation in her step. Her big, beautiful smile vanished for a second, and when it reappeared it seemed a little forced. I couldn’t see what – or who – had caught her attention, because they were on the same side of the church as I was. I tried to edge a little more towards the center so I could maybe see, but I realized it was useless. I’d have to figure it out later.

I was my sister’s maid of honor – I’d been a little surprised when she’d asked me – but I took my role very seriously. That’s the way the army had trained me. It was my mission to help make sure everything went perfectly, so that Anna didn’t have to worry about anything and so it was, simply, the happiest day of her life. And I was totally dedicated to ensuring that that’s exactly what happened.

My father did the hand off to Bart, who guided Anna to the front of the church. I took the bouquet from her and tried to catch her eye, to see if maybe she could tell me what she’d seen. She just turned from me back to Bart, though, already oblivious. 

“Later,” I told myself again.

I looked over at my sister’s groom. Bart maybe wasn’t my idea of the ideal husband or partner for my sister, but then they seemed to be relatively happy together, so who was I to say. He just seemed . . . weak . . . and quite unmotivated . . . and not all that sharp.

Okay, maybe these were things that were more important to me than Anna, but still. He made me feel a little uneasy – although I’d never share any of this with Anna. Not that she’d ever listen to me anyway.

I tucked these thoughts away and focused as the minister began to speak. As happy as I was for Anna, I wasn’t looking forward to the next half hour or whatever it would take to get these two married. Standing there, smiling and trying to look attentive was exhausting. For me, it would be something quick and simple . . . assuming I ever found a man who measured up.


	3. Chapter 3

Yawn. I wondered if anyone would notice if I curled up and took a nap. This preacher seemed to think this whole thing was all about him, I guess. He talked and talked and talked. Blah, blah, blah. So much bullshit. Why don’t they make these, like, a five minute ceremonies instead of all this garbage. 

I looked over at my ‘date’. If he wasn’t such a total loser, I’d consider having a bit of fun with him right here. That would get all the old prudes talking. And that’d make it a wedding people would never forget. I smiled to myself. Still lots of time.

I wondered if they’d have that part in the ceremony where they ask if anyone had any reason why the marriage shouldn’t go ahead. Maybe I’d stand up and say I was pregnant with Bart’s child. Since we’d been separated for close to a year and a half . . . well, people could draw their own conclusions.

That thought – the year and a half part – poked a very raw nerve in me. It wasn’t really even a year and a half. Bart had started seeing the blonde bitch less than a month after we’d broken up, and as near as I could tell they started making wedding plans after only eight or nine months. 

Sure, I’d dumped Bart, but how the hell did he get over someone like me – and replace that memory with some sad substitute like this – after such a short time. I had plenty of men still longing for me years after I’d left them. Some I even looked up occasionally just to remind them what they were missing. It’s great for your ego to see how strongly you affect these people.

I’d considered giving Bart a visit, but little Miss Peroxide kept him on a short leash. Once I’d heard about the planned nuptials, I couldn’t really find a time to get him alone and give him a reminder. Fuck that bitch, anyway. She really was bringing whatever happened today on herself.


	4. Chapter 4

My God, he was finally done! I knew there was a reason I quit going to church.

I mean, I was so happy for Anna, but the ceremony itself seemed like a great suffering you had to go through to justify all the fun and happiness that followed.

I beamed and clapped with everyone else when they were finally pronounced man and wife. Bart and Anna kissed. 

Anna, ever the lady, only offered up a short, tight lipped little kiss. I thought this was a time for a big, lustful kiss, but that was me.

Of course then I looked at Bart. I mean, he was good looking, I guess, but he certainly didn’t stir up any deep, lustful feeling in me. He really wasn’t my type.

There were papers to be signed and more words to be said, but before I knew it the new bride and groom were rushing down the aisle to the waiting limousines outside.

I paired up with the best man and we followed the happy couple. I was sad to say the ’best man’ – a total misuse of that term as far as I was concerned – also did nothing for me. On top of that, he had a very pregnant and apparently very jealous wife who seemed to be giving me a less than approving look. 

Honestly, none of Bart’s other groomsmen seemed like any better prospects. What happened to all the hot, single men anyway? It looked like I wasn’t going to be in for any drunken wedding hook ups. In a way that was too bad. I knew I could have used some hot, meaningless sex. It had been too long. Sigh.

Just as we started down the aisle I remembered. What – or more likely who – had troubled Anna at the start of the ceremony? I focused on the people on my side of the aisle. It was hard, though, because they were all turned, facing the quickly departing bride and groom. 

And then I noticed her. I saw she seemed to be the only one not clapping. And I noticed the dress . . . or maybe, more accurately, the lack of a dress. Her bare leg and bare arms and bare back, with her black hair falling down over her shoulders.

I zeroed in on her. I couldn’t tell who she was. She was turned away from me. How was I going to see as I passed without making it too obvious?

And then she turned, slightly, and I saw her face in profile.

I knew her. I knew exactly who she was. My blood was boiling. “You fucking bitch,” was my only thought.


	5. Chapter 5

There they went. The newly christened Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth. Good luck to them . . . because they were going to need it.

The reception wasn’t for a couple of hours. I guess they were off getting pictures. I’d tried to find out where they were going, but I hadn't had any luck. That was too bad. I’m sure the new bride would love a couple of pictures of her hubby checking out his ex. I knew Bart wouldn’t be able to resist a good look if he saw me . . . especially in this dress. 

I mean, the tits on his new bride looked to be about the size mine were when I was twelve. How could any guy appreciate that? Poor Bart was going to spend the rest of his life dreaming about my big lovely tits and wishing Anna would get herself a boob job. But a cold little bitch like that would never even consider it, I was sure. Again, sad.

So what was I going to do at the reception? Should I even attend? Or maybe I should just drop by later for the dance. I mean, I didn’t need a shitty, hotel-catered meal . . . and having to listen to old Aunt Gertrude and the like spout off about something ‘ever so cute’ that one or the other of them did as a kid sounded like torture. I’d probably end up trying to slit my wrists to escape that bullshit.

So maybe the dance. I could work my way through all the groomsmen. Do you think any of them would want to grind with me out on the dance floor? I had no doubts. 

I’d checked out that pack of morons. I sort of knew some of them from when Bart and I went out – although back then I’d quickly made it clear I had no interest in hanging out with his loser friends. Yeah, I knew every one of them would jump at a chance to get up close with me. 

Even his best man. I’d seen his wife and she was as fat as a cow. How she squeezed that ass of hers into the dress she was wearing was beyond me. She must have been having triplets or something . . . or at least she must have been eating for three (or four). 

So he’d probably gone eight months with only the occasional jerk off in the shower. I was sure he’d come in his boxers the second I got close to him. That made me smile. 

And then after I’d worked my way through his groomsmen, I could turn my attention to the groom. He’d see it coming – they’d all see it coming – which is exactly what made it so delicious. I knew Bart was a spineless piece of shit and he’d try to avoid me, but it wouldn’t work. 

Let’s face it, he was a bit of a moron. Sooner or later I’d corner him – hey, I wasn’t shy . . . even if I had to follow him into the men’s room – and then the fun would start.

Yes, I was feeling quite happy as I watched the new bride and groom make their way down the aisle and out of the church. Well, I wasn’t happy about them, but I was looking forward to the fun to come.

I was about ready to grab my ‘date’ and get us the hell out of there when I felt someone staring at me.

I turned and I saw her. She was glaring at me as if she’d like to grab me and bitch slap me right there. Good luck with that. I wasn’t some dainty little girl who didn’t know how to take care of myself.

We stared at each other as she passed. Tess . . . that was her name. It was hard to believe she was related to the Peroxide Princess. She didn’t look anything like her – which was a good thing. She was a real Amazon. I was betting she knew how to handle a man.

I gave her my sweetest smile and a cutsie little wave. Hmm, she didn’t smile back. What a surprise. I had a feeling I’d be seeing her again. That was fine. It was on. May the best woman win . . . and I knew I would.


	6. Chapter 6

I hated climbing into the limo and just driving away like that. I so badly wanted to wait outside the church, grab that fucking slut and ‘have a little talk’ with her. I was seething. I couldn’t believe she had the nerve to show up at the wedding. Actually, with her, I could believe it. I didn’t know of anyone who was a bigger bitch than her.

I guess my feelings were showing because Anna squeezed my hand and asked, “Hey, what’s the matter?”

I looked at her in disbelief for a second . . . and then did my best to push down my anger . . . at least for now. I mean, she had seen the bitch. She should have been as pissed as I was. But Anna – too often – lived in a perfect little world of her own creation where everything was always just fine.

I sighed. This was her day, so I pasted on my best fake smile and said, “Nothing. These shoes are just a little tight, but I think they’re starting to break in.”

“Okay,” she said, and gave me her big, princess smile before turning back to her new husband. I was surprised she’d noticed me at all. She seemed to only have eyes for Bart. He was loving all the attention she was showering on him, but I thought it was a little nauseating.

Push that thought down too! Big happy smile. Off to get the pictures done.

But they didn’t go too much better. I’m not exactly sure how many times the photographer had to pause and say the word, “Smile.” Of course his eyes were locked directly on me.

It was extra annoying because Anna started to give me a look like she thought I was trying to sabotage things. I began to wonder why I even cared so much.

I just wanted the pictures to be over with, though. I was looking forward to getting to the reception because I was sure that’s where I’d see that bitch. And then I’d have to figure out how to deal with her. 

Of course dealing with her was a little harder than I’d like because I knew I couldn’t cause a big scene and ruin the ‘perfect wedding.’ 

I sighed again. I could hardly wait for this day to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

My ‘date’ seemed less than pleased when I told him I had a headache and I didn’t think I’d make the reception. He was so sweet – okay, let’s call it desperate – and offered to run to the store and get me some aspirin. 

I just laughed and said, “That isn’t going to work for the headache I’ve got.”

He just looked puzzled – no surprise. He offered to drive me wherever I needed to go, but I insisted on a cab. There was no way this loser was going to find out where I lived.

I thought about going to a bar instead – I knew I could really use a drink – but with this dress on I was sure I’d spend all my time fighting off other losers who’d be fantasizing about getting me alone and having their way with me. Like any of them could even come close to handling me. In their dreams.

No, I wanted some quiet time to think and plan. Of course a couple shots of tequila would only helped with that.

At my place I kicked off my shoes, relaxed, and dreamed of all the glorious fun I was going to have helping the families and friends celebrate the union of Princess Peroxide and Prince Pathetic. 

Yes, I had plans to make this a day the bride and groom truly wouldn’t forget. And I wanted to make sure no one else would forget it either.

I found myself wondering about the sister, though. She could be a problem. But after another shot of tequila it occurred to me she couldn’t really risk causing a big scene. That would certainly mar the ‘perfect little fairy tale wedding’. The bride would not be pleased.

I thought about the bride again and I laughed. Fuck her, anyway, the frigid little bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

I cornered Delbert as soon as we got to the hotel and asked him – none too gently – where his ‘date’ was. He told me she’d had a headache and had gone home. I didn’t believe for a second that I’d seen the last of her. I didn’t know her personally, but I knew the type of bitch she was well enough to expect she couldn’t resist making an appearance. She wouldn’t be happy to just give up on having her moment.

We made it through the dinner and the program, though, with no sign of her. I was completely distracted – watching for her – and barely heard what was going on around me. I missed my cue for the toast to the groom – something I’d reluctantly agreed to do. Anna had to poke me to get my attention.

I maybe didn’t give the best toast either. I was distracted, sure, but really, what I had to work with wasn’t exactly inspiring. I only hoped it was adequate. I figured, at the end of the day, no one would really remember what I had to say, anyways. It was just as well.

As I watched, I tried to come up with a plan for dealing with her. I was certain she wanted to embarrass Anna and Bart, and I was certain she wouldn’t be bothered in the least if it happened to make her look bad too. After all, she really didn’t care what any of us thought about her.

So she was like a suicide bomber. How do you stop one of those? Of course my preferred solution – a bullet to the head – wasn’t really an option. It was a real shame.

So I was thinking I had to divert her somehow. But who could I point her at that she would accept as a reasonable alternative. I glanced around at the bridal party and once again was underwhelmed by the prospects. Seriously, didn’t this loser know any decent guys?

That was the only thing I could think of. If the person I distracted her with was one of the bridal party, or some close relative of Bart’s, I figured I might be able to make it work. But I couldn’t . . . because that guy didn’t exist.

So I pondered what intelligence I had – what did I know about this bitch? And then I remembered something I’d heard a few years ago. And an idea started to form.


	9. Chapter 9

There he was, eagerly awaiting me, his tongue pretty much hanging out of his mouth as he checked me out again in this dress. God, men could be so pathetic . . . especially losers like this one.

But he’d answered immediately when I’d texted and told him I was back and looking forward to the party. 

I guess I could have just walked in solo, but I thought if I had cousin Delbert on my arm, then people definitely couldn’t say anything.

I was so looking forward to having my fun, but we’d barely gotten into the room when the Amazon stepped out in front of us, blocking our path.

Of course my date, being the ‘real man’ that he was, seemed to be trembling when she looked at him. 

No big surprise . . . I was clearly going to have to handle this myself.


	10. Chapter 10

I got a knot in my stomach. There she was . . . clinging to that idiot Delbert. How could even he be that stupid. Like there was any chance he was going to get lucky with her. If he’d had any brains, he would have demanded a little fun up front. But he definitely didn’t have the balls to push it with someone like her.

I made a bee line across the room and stepped out in front of the two of them. She just eyed me quite casually, and gave me an obviously fake smile. if anything, she looked amused.

She clearly thought there was nothing I could do – or maybe nothing I would do. She clearly didn’t know me.

“Hello, Dani. What are you doing here?” I asked her. I’m sure I sounded anything but welcoming.

“It’s Danielle,” she announced in a haughty tone. 

Well, wasn’t she fancy now. I made no attempt to hide my smirk. 

Danielle Jamison was her name – but I remember her being Dani back in school. She was a couple of years behind me, but she was the type of person that everyone in the school kind of knew – or at least knew of. From what I‘d heard, she hadn't changed a lot since those days.

She seemed to wrap herself around Delbert’s arm as she continued. “I’m obviously here as your cousin’s date.” She said it like maybe she was talking to someone who was a bit slow . . . and then showed me a smug little smile. 

It was clearly a challenge. Like she was saying, “What are you going to do about it?” Well, I always liked a challenge.

I turned to my cousin and my eyes bored into him. “Is that right, Delbert?” I asked in an icy tone.

He squirmed and looked over at his ‘date’, but if I expected anything intelligent out of him, I was clearly being overly optimistic. “Uh, actually, I prefer Del,” he squeaked out.

I think Dani and I both looked at him like perhaps he was a retard. 

I amped up my glare and he shrank and all but retreated behind his date, like maybe he hoped she’d shield him. He was so pathetic.

I turned to her and my smirk was back. “That’s a real prize you have there,” I said. My voice was dripping with sarcasm . . . but she didn’t flinch. Instead she just gave a little shrug, as if to say, “Yeah, I know exactly how big a loser he is.” Well, at least we agreed on something.

The bitch and I just eyed each other. Finally I said, “Why don’t you get lost, Delbert. I think Dani and I need to talk.”

Delbert looked over at his ‘date’ but she didn’t even glance his way. Without a word she released his arm and gave him a dismissive little wave of her hand. 

He hesitated, until she said, “I’ll catch up with you later.” The coldness in her voice made it clear to anyone – except possibly cousin Delbert – that even if she did, it wasn’t for some romantic rendezvous. 

Now there was just the two of us. We were kind of off to the side, out of the way, so I was happy to see we weren't attracting too much attention.

We stared silently, intently, each of us trying to get the measure of the other. 

Almost like someone threw a switch, her eyes went from the hard, dark pits that had been watching me to playfully twinkling orbs. A crooked little smile found its way onto her lips.

“Well, Tess, now that you’ve got me alone, I guess you can have your way with me.” Her voice was raw and sultry and like everything else about her, very calculated, I was sure.

She slowly ran her eyes over me, and when they found mine again I could see an approving look on her face. Her red lips parted and she slowly – almost absently – ran the tip of her tongue over her ever-so-perfect white teeth. 

Yes, she was eyeing me with a lusty gaze that I’m sure was supposed to fluster me. Too bad I’d been prepared for this. Actually, she was playing right into my plan. I only hoped I was up to it.

So I ran my eyes slowly over her, quite openly checking her out, and then gave her an encouraging smile . . . which left her looking more than a little surprised. Didn’t see that coming, did you bitch?


	11. Chapter 11

Fuck! What hell? Here I am leering at her like I’d love to have her for lunch and she’s eyeing me right back as if its the best offer she’s had in weeks. Okay, let’s be honest . . . it probably is the best offer she’s had. It certainly would be if she’s been hanging around with the gang of losers in the wedding party.

But she isn’t supposed to be into this! I didn’t know tons about her, but I’d heard enough to know what a loose bitch she’d been in high school . . . but only with the guys. People didn’t change that much. I was sure of that.

And I kept my ears open. I was always eager to learn anything on the people around me. You never knew when you might need an ugly piece of dirt on someone. 

I knew more than one woman from our neighborhood who likes the ladies, or who’d given it a try, or who secretly enjoys it even though they were married and even have kids. That’s useful information.

But I’d never heard anything about Tess, other than she likes men – a lot – and she’s supposed to be wild in bed. So what the fuck is this?


	12. Chapter 12

Jillian Patterson was her name.I remember hearing the story one time when I’d come home on leave, after I’d enlisted.

She’d apparently started going out with some guy that had dated Dani.Dani was a bit of a slut back in the day – and from what I knew that really hadn't changed.But she was also someone who had no qualms about getting payback on anyone she felt had slighted her in any way.I always thought she seemed like a bit of a psycho.

I knew of a half dozen instances – stories we’d heard around the neighborhood – where she’d done her best to ruin people’s relationships.A couple of times it was because she decided she wanted some guy, only to toss him aside soon afterwards.

Other times – like in Anna’s case – she seemed to take offense to guys she’d dumped deciding to move on – as if she thought they should be hung up on her forever.Like I said, a real psycho.

I remembered the story about Jillian because it seemed so bizarre.Some guy the psycho had dumped started going out with this Jillian, who I sort of knew and remembered was really quite hot.

I guess this couple ran into the bitch and her new boy toy at a bar and there were words.The ex foolishly made some comment about ‘upgrading’ with his new girlfriend.Of course sweet little Dani didn’t take that too well.

The ex wanted nothing to do with Dani, so she had no leverage there.But she found out something about the girlfriend, Jillian, and never one to be shy, she went after her.

A couple weeks later, Dani was openly dating Jillian – who I guess had a thing for women – and the ex was nowhere to be seen.The two girls went to all the clubs and weren’t at all shy about showing their affections for each other.And I remember hearing how the bitch would tell anyone who’d listen that Jillian had decided to ‘upgrade’ who she was going out with.Real sweet.

When I recalled that story, it occurred to me . . . maybe this situation was something I could handle myself.I mean, this seriously wasn’t my thing, but the army had taught me that you did whatever it took to complete a mission, even though sometimes you were maybe called on to do things that might leave you a little uncomfortable.

In my mind, there was one big added benefit to handling it personally. I didn’t have to rely on someone else or worry that they weren’t up to doing whatever was required.Plus, I was fairly certain that I’d be a target that might actually tempt the bitch.

It was good I’d had a bit of time to get myself ready, mentally.I mean, women had never been my thing.I really have no problem with lesbians – I certainly knew some in the army – but it isn’t something I’d ever tried.I might have been a bit curious in my teen years, but it never went any further than that.

Now I had to put any uncertainties aside, though, and play this out – whatever it took – to make sure this bitch didn’t ruin Anna’s wedding.

It was funny . . . if I was back with my squad, there’d be no shortage of volunteers for this ‘highly dangerous mission’.The guys would be falling all over each other to bone Dani for sure.But I was all alone, and had to play this carefully to make sure I put an end to this woman’s plans, whatever they were.

So I gave her my sexiest smile, I eyed her playfully, and then I placed a hand lightly on her arm.I did know how to flirt, even if I’d never thought of flirting with another woman before.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private, Danielle, so maybe we can talk a little,” I cooed.

It was hard to keep from laughing, seeing the shocked expression on her face.Yeah, bitch.You never saw this coming, did you?


	13. Chapter 13

Well this wasn’t fucking going the way I expected. I thought the Amazon would threaten me or try to physically intimidate me – that seemed more her style. When she’d first seen in with the idiot cousin at the wedding, she seemed nothing but angry and aggressive. Now all of a sudden she was hot for me?

Maybe it was my fault. I’d started with the sexy come on. It was amazing how effective that usually was at flustering women – straight women, at least – and putting even the most aggressive bitch on the defensive.

But. . . maybe this was okay. She was batting her big blue eyes and coming on to me now . . . but I had some serious doubts. I’m pretty sure the bitch is just trying to play me. I’m sure she’s totally bluffing me. 

Hey, its pretty common knowledge that I’m sometimes into the ladies. Well, it started as a bit of payback for a real loser asshole . . . but I was surprised to find it was way more fun than I expected. That first lady, Jillian – she’d be the one that everyone knew about – had been seriously hot looking, but she was a little tame and way too whiney. 

There’d been a couple other ladies over the years – ones that had been better at keeping up with me. They were a little less public – at least in my normal circles – so people probably didn’t know about them so much.

So the big question – was this Amazon bitch trying to play me, or was she really into it? 

Maybe it didn’t matter. It occurred to me . . . how big a scandal would it be if the maid of honor – the bride’s sister – took off for a bit of girl on girl fun with the groom’s sexy ex? Would people seriously be talking about anything else? 

Experience had taught me the more wild and twisted it was, the more people couldn’t help gossiping about it. When they couldn’t remember anything else about the wedding, they’d remember that.

So wild and twisted . . . maybe she could tie me up and have her way with me . . . or give me a good spanking. It didn’t matter . . . because when I told the story afterwards, she would have done all those things . . . and more.

I looked around. There were a few people who had spotted me and the Amazon. They seemed to be watching us carefully, probably waiting for the fireworks. Hold onto your seats, folks. You’re going to get a better show than you even expected.

I gave her my sexiest smile, slipped my arm around hers and said, “I’ve got a room upstairs. Why don’t we go there and . . . talk.”

I leaned in very close to her and pressed my tits against her arm while I stared up into her face with a look that even people across the room would be able to tell was filled with hungry desire.

I felt her flinch – just for a second. Yeah, I was sure she was full of shit. But I was happy to play it out. I turned and guided her from the room and she followed quite willingly. 

I couldn’t help smiling. Maybe everyone hadn't seen it, but I knew our exit hadn't gone completely unnoticed. That was good enough . . . for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Fuck. At last. We were out of the ballroom and moving across the lobby towards the elevators. Sure, the bitch was wrapped around my arm like she wanted to hump it right here and now, and sure there were people in the lobby that had definitely noticed us, but I didn’t recognize any of them as being from the wedding. This was probably the best I could hope for.

She pushed the elevator button and then turned back to me. I was sure she wasn’t completely convinced about me, so it didn’t surprise me when she slipped her arms around my neck, pulled me down and planted her lips on mine.

It’s so much easier when you’re prepared for it. She gave me a hungry kiss and I returned it with an equal intensity. The truth is, I love a good kiss, and if this sample was any indication, this bitch really knew what she was doing. It actually made my heart flutter a little. It might have stirred some other parts of me too.

She finally released me and stood there, our lips just inches apart, her eyes locked on mine. It made me smile – well, on the inside – to see her uncertainty was back. She really didn’t expect me to kiss her like that. She really thought I was all bluff, and that I’d fold when it got too real. 

She didn’t know me. I was committed. That meant I’d do whatever it took. And this was nothing.

She looked like she might move in for another kiss, but the elevator bell sounded, so we stepped back to let the people off before we entered.

I glanced around the lobby one more time to see if there was anything I needed to worry about. I think every eye in the place was on the two of us, but I didn’t see any familiar faces. “Success so far,” I thought as the bitch punched a button and the elevator doors slid closed.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked up at her as she ran her eyes around the lobby. I didn’t know who had seen us – hopefully gossipy old Aunt Petunia or whoever from the wedding – but I knew anyone who was in the lobby had definitely seen the show.

She still hadn't convinced me she wasn’t trying to play me. Yeah, she’d kissed like she meant it. She actually seemed to put a bit of passion into it . . . so I really wasn’t sure. 

At this point, I figured, whatever. Whether she was trying to play me or not . . . I liked the way she kissed. Just because I was here to make a statement, it didn’t mean I couldn’t have a little fun too.

I mean, the Amazon was actually decent looking. Who knows . . . this might turn out to be quite enjoyable.

I pushed her up against the back of the elevator, slipped my arms around her neck again and went in for another kiss. This time I grabbed a handful of her short blonde hair and used it to tug her down to my level. I ground my body against hers and did the same with my lips.

When I tried to force my tongue into her mouth, she resisted for a second before she finally welcomed me. I was still uncertain about her, but if this was all an act, it was one fucking good one.

I heard the elevator bell ring and the doors start to slide open. Enough for the preliminaries. It was show time.


	16. Chapter 16

I looked up at her as she ran her eyes around the lobby. I didn’t know who had seen us – hopefully gossipy old Aunt Petunia or whoever from the wedding – but I knew anyone who was in the lobby had definitely seen the show.

She still hadn't convinced me she wasn’t trying to play me. Yeah, she’d kissed like she meant it. She actually seemed to put a bit of passion into it . . . so I really wasn’t sure. 

At this point, I figured, whatever. Whether she was trying to play me or not . . . I liked the way she kissed. Just because I was here to make a statement, it didn’t mean I couldn’t have a little fun too.

I mean, the Amazon was actually decent looking. Who knows . . . this might turn out to be quite enjoyable.

I pushed her up against the back of the elevator, slipped my arms around her neck again and went in for another kiss. This time I grabbed a handful of her short blonde hair and used it to tug her down to my level. I ground my body against hers and did the same with my lips.

When I tried to force my tongue into her mouth, she resisted for a second before she finally welcomed me. I was still uncertain about her, but if this was all an act, it was one fucking good one.

I heard the elevator bell ring and the doors start to slide open. Enough for the preliminaries. It was show time.


	17. Chapter 17

I looked up at her as she ran her eyes around the lobby. I didn’t know who had seen us – hopefully gossipy old Aunt Petunia or whoever from the wedding – but I knew anyone who was in the lobby had definitely seen the show.

She still hadn't convinced me she wasn’t trying to play me. Yeah, she’d kissed like she meant it. She actually seemed to put a bit of passion into it . . . so I really wasn’t sure. 

At this point, I figured, whatever. Whether she was trying to play me or not . . . I liked the way she kissed. Just because I was here to make a statement, it didn’t mean I couldn’t have a little fun too.

I mean, the Amazon was actually decent looking. Who knows . . . this might turn out to be quite enjoyable.

I pushed her up against the back of the elevator, slipped my arms around her neck again and went in for another kiss. This time I grabbed a handful of her short blonde hair and used it to tug her down to my level. I ground my body against hers and did the same with my lips.

When I tried to force my tongue into her mouth, she resisted for a second before she finally welcomed me. I was still uncertain about her, but if this was all an act, it was one fucking good one.

I heard the elevator bell ring and the doors start to slide open. Enough for the preliminaries. It was show time.


	18. Chapter 18

She was kissing me like a fucking wild person . . . and honestly, I was kind of getting into it. That was good, I guess, but in a way it did surprise me. 

Like I said, I’ve always enjoyed kissing. I know most guys act like it’s just something you do to warm the women up, and that you can stop just as soon as you get them out of their clothes. For me, though, the longer it goes . . . the more wild and passionate it is . . . the hotter I get. I could do it for an hour and probably be ready to pop the big ‘O’ just from having someone give my pussy a hard look. 

So I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it, because she really did know what she was doing. I could maybe even pretend I wasn’t doing it with a woman, except she kept grinding her big tits against me. Well, maybe the way her thick, silky hair felt, and the way she smelled . . . and honestly, even the way she tasted made it all pretty obvious. It was all different . . . but not in a bad way . . . not at all. Just different.

When I heard the elevator bell ring and she seemed to reluctantly slide off of me, I’ll admit, I was feeling a little breathless. Yeah, and more than a bit aroused too. Hey, there was nothing saying I couldn’t enjoy myself . . . as long as it kept this woman from ruining Anna’s wedding. Maybe this wasn’t exactly going to be that big of a sacrifice after all. That made me smile.

Then I looked up. The elevator doors had slid open, but apparently we weren’t actually on our floor. Standing in the doorway were two middle aged woman. One was staring straight at us. I got the idea that she had seen what we were doing when the doors open, because she had a completely shocked look on her face.

The woman with her was talking – pretty much continually – and so she must have missed it. She turned to us, gave us a friendly smile and said, “Oh, excuse us . . . are you going down?”

She seemed to be looking more at the bitch, so I turned my eyes her way just in time to see a huge, twisted smile spread across her face.

“Oh, honey, not yet,” she said in the sweetest voice. She cast a quick, meaningful glance my way before adding, “but I plan to be very soon.”

I was a little shocked. I’d been doing so good up until now, but this time she managed to bring a little color to my face, which I suspected made her happy.

When I looked at the two women, the first one clearly got Dani’s meaning. Her face went from shocked to horrified in an instant.

The other woman was much slower. She looked . . . and looked . . . and then you could see the instant when realization hit. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, and she stared at us in total horror.

The four of us stood staring at each other . . . and then almost as if on cue, the elevator doors slowly slid closed on the gaping faces of the women.

I glanced at Dani and I couldn’t help myself. I burst out laughing . . . and she did the same. 


	19. Chapter 19

God, I thought I was going to wet myself. The look on that woman’s face was fucking priceless. I really did live for moments like that.

I looked up at the Amazon . . . Tess. She looked like she was going to rupture something, she was laughing so hard. She may have been a bitch, but at least she had a sense of humor.

The elevator bell sounded again, and this time it really was my floor. It was time to see what this woman was really up to. 

Funny, I was almost starting to hope that she wasn’t trying to con me. I had to admit, the last couple of guys I’d been with had been less than memorable. I was itching for something a little more wild and unpredictable . . . and I had a sense this woman might just be up to that.

But I wasn’t going to let my guard down. I wasn’t going to let her just trap me in a room until the party was over downstairs. If she even considered trying that, I’d scream my ass off and call for the cops. See how she explained ‘unlawful confinement’ to the police and her bosses back there in the army. I was sure they wouldn’t think too highly of that.

But for now I had to keep up the show . . . at least until I knew what her game was. So I gave her my hottest look, planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, then took her hand and led her from the elevator. 

Hey, I’ll admit, the bitch had me a little excited. 

I paused outside my door, wrapped my arms around her again and gave her the type of kiss that would melt most men. She seemed plenty eager and almost acted like she didn’t want it to end when I pulled away. Okay, that made me smile. Maybe she was for real. Or maybe I was just that good.


	20. Chapter 20

Holy fucking shit the bitch could kiss. And I could tell from that shit eating grin on her face she knew it. She was leaning in for another and I’ve got to admit, I wasn’t exactly trying to fight her off. 

She had a firm grip on my hair as her lips ground against mine. Whatever styling my hair had was long gone now. Not that I fucking cared. 

I felt her tongue snake its way back into my mouth. For the first time I found myself wondering what that tongue would feel like other places on my body. I found myself blushing again at the thought . . . but it definitely excited me too.

While I was distracted with that, she cupped one of my tits and roughly squeezed it, before she pinched my nipple – hard!

I jumped and stared at her, but she just had that big, naughty grin again. 

“Mmm, nice and hard. Somebody’s getting excited, aren’t they?” she purred. She looked like she was very pleased with herself.

That blush was back . . . well, just a hint of it. It seemed it was one thing for me to admit I was maybe a little turned on . . . but I guess it bothered me for some reason that she knew it too.

“Give your head a shake,” I told myself. She’s been going at you like she hasn’t had it in months. Do you think she’d do that and not expect you to be a little turned on? 

If I wasn’t, I realized, then she would have known for sure that I was trying to play her . . . so it was good, I guess.

It was good enough, anyway, because she fished her card out of her purse, opened the door to her room and led me inside.


	21. Chapter 21

I was leery. She seemed to be into everything I’d done . . . so just maybe she was legitimate. But I knew now . . . in my room . . . alone . . . would be where she’d act if she was fucking with me.

I probably wasn’t exactly going to overpower her – like I said, she was a fucking Amazon – but I was sure I’d surprise her with just how vicious I could be. I wasn’t some little princess who couldn’t take care of herself. And I had that bottle of mace in my purse just in case. Let’s see how she’d deal with that.


	22. Chapter 22

The door closed and I looked at her. It was time for me to decide what to do. Did I keep going with this charade . . . well, it started as a charade. Exactly what it was now was a little less clear.

I’d thought about undressing her and then just taking off with her clothes. I wouldn’t put it past the bitch, though, to show up in the ballroom naked to accuse me. Yeah, that would definitely be a dark twist in the fairy tale wedding story.

Maybe I could tie her up – she’d probably be into that. Well, initially at least. I was just a little afraid of how she’d fuck with my life afterwards, though. I wasn’t afraid of her, but I worried she could raise a bunch of shit and fuck with my career. Those high up military types didn’t really want to hear kinky sex tales about their soldiers.

That was really something I didn’t want to have to deal with.

So maybe the safest and surest path was to continue. I was certain she’d want to push it further . . . if only because the bitch clearly doubted me and probably want to see me break and back down. That wasn’t going to happen though.

She’d been taking the lead up until now. I decided it my turn. I stepped up to her. I could see she was nervous . . . probably wondering exactly what I was going to do.

When I grabbed her by her thick hair she started to struggle, but I wrapped my other arm around her, pulled her against me and clamped my lips over her. I forced my tongue into her mouth and crushed my body against her as we kissed.

It took her a second – I loved that I’d surprised her so much – but then she had her arms around me and was rubbing those big tits against me again.

She was very physical . . . and a little wild. When we parted we were both breathing hard. She was looking at me with a kind of animal lust that I don’t think I’d ever seen before. It definitely had an effect on me.

She kissed me again, hard . . . sucked on my lip . . . and then bit it . . . and not at all gently. I pulled back and ran my tongue over it. I found some broken skin and got a brief taste of blood. 

I guess I was a little shocked and apparently it showed on my face. She only gave me an evil grin, though, clearly unconcerned and apparently pleased with herself.

She stepped back up to me – a twisted grin on her face – kissed me and sucked on my lips again. I think she was thrilled that I flinched – afraid she was coming in for another bite – but instead she worked her way down to my neck where she gave me a couple more little nips. 

Oddly, it only seemed to arouse me more.

Her hands found the zipper on my dress and in a second she had it down and was pushing the silky material off of me.

When she had it bunched at my waist she leaned back, looked at my bra, and then up at me.

“Well,” she said, flashing me a smug little smile, “It looks like someone wasn’t expecting to get lucky tonight.”

I blushed again. She was right though. The basic white bra I’d worn was comfy, but in no way sexy.

“Let’s just get rid of that thing before it kills the mood,” she said. I suppose her almost snarky tone would have bothered me more if I didn’t know what she was saying was the truth.

I was shocked how quickly she had the clasps undone and the bra off of me. I knew plenty of guys who could take lessons from her.

So there I was getting close to naked while she was still fully dressed. I knew I couldn’t have that. What were the chances she’d do exactly what I’d been thinking about – run out with my clothes and leave me there naked? I was pretty certain that wasn’t beyond her.

So I slipped my fingers under the tiny straps on her dress and slid them down off her shoulders. I was a little surprised when the whole thing didn’t fall right off of her. 

She grinned at me before saying, “I’ll do that.” As she carefully peeled her dress away from her big tits, I realized she had been keeping it in place with double sided tape. 

She gave me a smug little grin. “You don’t want things falling out when you’re not expecting it.” She said it almost casually, like it was the kind of thing women worried about all the time.

After she peeled off the tape, she let go of her dress, gave her hips a couple of shakes and it was on the floor. She carefully stepped out of it and then reached down, undid the little straps on her sandals and kicked them off too.

Now all she wore were a pair of sheer pink panties that suggested maybe she, at least, had planned to get lucky at this event . . . as if there was any doubt. I was pretty certain, though that she hadn't expected I’d be the one seeing them.

She didn’t seem the least bit shy, and I guess I could understand why. I knew some women who looked good in their clothes, but when you saw them stripped down in the change room or wherever, they certainly didn’t measure up. 

Dani looked just as hot naked as she had fully dressed. I had to admit she was fucking gorgeous. I glanced at her tits and it dawned on me – I’d just assumed with them being so big and perfect that she’d had to be implants, but I was pretty certain looking at them now that they were the real thing. 

A stray thought floated by. “You’re probably going to find out soon enough.” That left me blushing again.

Meanwhile, my dress was still hung up around my hips. I squirmed and pushed it down until it fell to the floor too. I kicked it over against the wall and then slipped out of my shoes. They weren’t near as sexy as Dani’s had been. With the long bridesmaids dress it really didn’t matter, and being tall, I typically opted for flats. There’s nothing sexy about flats.

At least the dark, plum colored panties I wore were sexier than my bra had been.

We stood there, all but naked, eyeing each other.


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn’t help smiling. Maybe the Amazon was serious after all . . . or maybe she’d just been tempted and was having trouble resisting. Whatever the case, I found I liked what I was seeing.

She was looking a little more nervous now. I know I have that affect on a lot of people . . . especially when they get to see all of me. And just so pretty Tess would truly get the full picture, I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my panties and slowly slid them down.

I watched every second as I revealed myself. She looked a little embarrassed . . . but she didn’t look away.

I still wasn’t 100 percent sure she was doing this for any reason other than to keep me away from her sister and her idiot husband. Whatever. That didn’t mean I couldn’t have a bit of fun. 

And if she really was faking it, well, part of the fun would be teasing her and pushing her until she reached that point where she wouldn’t go any further. I wanted to see her face when she broke down and admitted it was all a bluff. That would be so sweet.

I guess it was a bit of a game to me . . . and I never lost when I played games. After all, it’s not like I was going to back down. I’d been there, done that . . . more than once. And from what I was seeing, I’d have no trouble going all the way with this woman.

I mean, she wasn’t anyways near as hot as I was, but she had a nice body for sure. Her stomach was flat, her arms and legs long and toned, and there didn’t seem to be an ounce of fat on her. You could tell she worked herself hard . . . and not just in a gym. I very much wanted to run my hands all over that body and feel just how tight it was.

I realized I was staring at her and licking my lips . . . only this time I wasn’t putting it on. 

If she was conning me, I very much wanted her to keep it going . . . at least for a while. I was looking forward to having some serious good times with this bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

She took my hand and led me to the kind sized bed. She threw back the covers and then turned to me, wrapped her arms around me again and kissed me. This time, though, it was her naked body against mine. I could feel her hard nipples pressing into me, and I was sure she could feel mine too. And they weren’t hard just because the room was cool.

She leaned back and smiled almost sweetly up at me. I hadn't even realized it, but somehow she’d worked her way around so I had my back to the bed . . . because to my surprise, she gave me a hard shove and I fell back onto it. 

Before I even recovered from the shock, she was on top of me. She was kissing me again, forcing her tongue into my mouth, pulling my lip with her teeth.

She was wild . . .well, she was a bit of a psycho after all . . . but right now I wasn’t minding it. We mashed our lips together while our tongues snaked over each others. 

At the same time her hands started exploring my body. She groped my ass, squeezing my cheeks and digging her nails into them. Her one hand worked its way up and found my tit. She squeezed it roughly, kneaded it, and pinched and pulled on my hard nipple. This whole situation was definitely turning out to be no where’s near the hardship I’d expected.

I did decide, though, that I didn’t want her to think she was totally in control. This bitch had to understand she wasn’t just having her way with me. 

Honestly, this wasn’t just a Dani thing. I was usually like that. Most guys discovered very quickly that I liked being in charge in the bedroom. Some couldn’t handle it . . . so they never got a second shot.

I grabbed Dani’s hands, gave a yank and rolled. Now I was on top of her, with her pinned under me. I held her there for a long second, considering if maybe I should just end this now.

I saw glaring up at me, almost as if she could read the thoughts going through my head. She struggled a bit, but as tough as she thought she was, she was no match for me.

I found myself smiling down at her. “Take that, bitch.”


	25. Chapter 25

The fucking cunt! She looked so smug, sitting on top of me like that. I twisted, trying to wrench my wrists free, but she had an iron grip. I knew immediately I had no chance of overpowering her.

I was fucking pissed at her . . . and pissed at myself for letting her get me like this. 

I was considering my options when she slowly leaned down towards me – I was sure to gloat – but then . . . kissed me lightly on the lips.

I stared at her, stunned.

She was grinning now, obviously pleased the kiss had surprised me. 

She kissed me again, only this one wasn’t near as gentle. Her tongue filled my mouth. I was still getting over my surprise, so it took me a second before I responded and wrapped my tongue around hers.

She continued to pin my arms as she kissed my lips, my cheek and then my neck. I let out a little yelp of surprise when she gave my neck a vicious nip.

“Bitch,” I hissed, but she just laughed at me. 

“You liked that, did you?” she teased, not the least bit concerned. She took a second, and then returned her lips to my neck. She was kissing it, sucking it, lashing it with her tongue . . . and then another little bite, though maybe a little more gentle than last one. 

I let out a little moan. All that she was doing . . . it was definitely going to leave a mark, I knew. Somehow, though, that just excited me more. 

I usually like to be in control . . . and I usually have no problem getting it . . . but there was something thrilling about this Amazon having her way with me. It was exhilarating . . .well, at least for now.

She kept assaulting me with her mouth . . . but finally she moved on from my neck, leaving it raw and I was sure noticeably bruised . . . like I gave a shit. She started kissing her way down to my chest. I arched my back, anticipating.


	26. Chapter 26

I planted another kiss along her collar bone. I was only too aware – I mean you couldn’t miss them – but her fucking huge tits were right there in front of me. I had no idea what the fuck you did with tits?

Almost as soon as I had the thought, I realized how stupid I was being. Sure, I’d never done anything with another woman’s tits before, but it’s not like I had no clues. I mean, duh, I had tits and I certainly played with my own a time or two. I knew exactly what I liked. How different could this bitch be?

I finally let go of her wrists and not surprisingly, she made no effort to escape. She wove her fingers through my hair with one hand while her other found its way to my ass and began to grab it and squeeze it.

As I continued to kiss my way down, I grabbed one of her tits. I was pleasantly surprised . . . definitely not implants. That left me even more impressed. Fuck, this bitch was one hot looking babe. I was sure all the men at the wedding were jealous of me. Too fucking bad.

I wondered if I could get a picture of her – spread out, naked like she was – for the guys back in the squad. Half of them would come in their shorts just looking at her. All of them would if they knew what the two of us were up to.

While I roughly massaged her one tit I worked my mouth down to the other one. I kissed it and ran my tongue over it before I gave her another little nip. She let out a little groan, and I felt her hand in my hair tighten for just a second, but she made no attempt to try and pull me away.

I went to work on her tit, sucking it, licking it and grazing it with my teeth until it was nice and red. Yeah, she was going to have another mark there . . . but honestly, I got the feeling she was kind of into what I was doing.

I found another spot on her huge tit and attacked it, while I roughly pinched and pulled on the nipple of her other one. Her moaning was picking up . . . so I was pretty sure she was enjoying herself.

It surprised me a bit, but I was enjoying myself too. I mean, seriously enjoying myself.


	27. Chapter 27

The fucking Amazon bit me again! She was leaving bruises all over . . . and I couldn’t have been hotter. I felt like I had a fire burning down between my legs.

I arched my back and pushed my tits up to her, trying to encourage her. Not like she seemed to need a lot of encouragement. She was going at me like she hadn't had it in six months . . . although being in the army, who knew. 

I thought a woman like her, surrounded by all those guys, would be getting her ass fucked off every day. I could be wrong, though. Maybe she really was into women. But I’m sure there were plenty of dykes in the army too. 

Whatever the reason, she was attacking me like a fucking mad woman . . . and I couldn’t get enough of it. I moaned again as she yanked on my nipple while her lips worked over my other tit.

I may have been looking forward to this wedding, but not for the sex. I fully expected I’d be getting some, but honestly, I hadn't ever expected it would be memorable. This was fucking memorable sex. This was the kind of sex I’d still be thinking about when I was a little old lady with my tits hanging down to my knees.

Maybe there was something to be said for angry sex, because I’m sure this bitch hated my guts as much as I despised hers. Well . . . maybe it was more I hated her sister and that fucking loser of a husband of hers, but close enough.

She finally had enough of abusing my tit and worked her way to my nipple. She sucked it into her mouth and lashed it with her tongue . . . while she was continuing to roughly pinch my other nipple and roll it between her fingers.

My nipples have always been sensitive. If you want to get my pussy dripping wet, there’s no better way than to play with my nipples. 

I mean these guys who kiss me oh so softly and gently caress my tits . . . they might get me a little hot . . . eventually. 

But it’s the wild ones . . . the ones that pretty much attack me . . . with them it’s more like a monsoon down there between my legs. I get so fucking wet. 

And this fucking Amazon . . .she had me wetter than I remember being in forever.

Wet enough that I’d forgotten about Bart and the fucking peroxide princess. . . well, almost anyways. For now.


	28. Chapter 28

She was all but shoving her tit down my throat. Apparently I did know what I was doing because it seemed that Dani was totally my bitch right now. She was moaning like she was losing her mind . . . and you know what . . . it was making me fucking hot just hearing it.

It’s maybe not that often that you learn something totally new about yourself, but I had . . . I liked fucking women, big time. Well, at least when they were hot bitches like this one.

I sucked and licked her swollen nipple . . . I nibbled at it – gently, though. I’m not a fucking animal. Nipples are sensitive. Unless you’re some kind of total masochist, nobody wants you to seriously sink your teeth into their nipple.

From the way the bitch was moaning and writhing underneath me, I’d say I was getting it just about right.

I shifted from one of her gorgeous tits to the other. When did I start loving tits? I don’t know, but I definitely had a serious appreciation of hers. I sucked this nipple into my mouth and assaulted it with my tongue while I continued to squeeze and caress that tit with my hand.

My other hand . . . well, it had something else altogether on its mind. It slid down across Dani’s firm, flat tummy . . . because it was curious just how wet the bitch had gotten.

I mean, for all I knew, all the moaning and shit was just an act. Honestly, I really didn’t think so. I didn’t think anyone could act that well. If it was all an act, she’d definitely have my vote for the Oscar.

So I was curious . . . and if I’m honest, I wanted to make this bitch scream. Maybe I’d never done this before – well, with another woman (I’d certainly brought myself off more times than I could remember) – but I wanted to wind her up and tease her and make her beg for it . . . and just when she thought she was going to go insane . . . then I wanted to give her the kind of orgasm she’d think about for years.

They tell us in the army, if you’re going to set a goal, aim high. So why not? 

I wanted to give her the biggest fucking orgasm she’d ever had. That’s not too ambitious. 

My hand slid between her legs . . . and I smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

I felt her bury her finger deep inside of me. Maybe I would have like to be a little cooler about it . . . and not let the Amazon know just how hot she’d made me . . . . but fuck it. I let out a moan that the lovely bride and groom probably heard down at the wedding reception. 

She was still sucking my tit – and that was okay – but really, I’d moved on from there. I was totally focused lower down. She was finger fucking me and I pumped my hips to match time with her. She started with one finger, and then two, but now she had three working in me and I half wondered if soon she was going to be fisting me. Hey . . . go for it . . . I wasn’t going to complain.

I tried to urge her on, tried to push her to pick up the pace. She would for a bit . . . but just when my fucking orgasm was in sight, she’d ease up . . . even stop altogether. She was pissing me off.

I was ready . . . and I wanted it . . . now!

While she lazily fingered me, she let her thumb brush lightly over my swollen little clit. I screamed out and thrust my hips, trying to get a little more of that . . . but the fucking bitch wasn’t having it. She was trying to drive me crazy . . . which wasn’t a long drive for me at this particular time.

I gave a vicious yank on her hair and slid my own hand down between my legs. If she planned to just torment me like that, I’d take care of it myself. 

I’d forgotten how strong the fucking Amazon was, though. She clamped onto my wrist and easily pushed my hand away. Now I wasn’t getting anything. 

I looked down at her and I could see the smirk on her face. She knew she was driving me mad . . and I could see she was enjoying torturing me. 

I mean, fuck though, if you’ve got to be tortured, this would be the way to go. Maybe I was a bit spoiled. Maybe I was just used to the men (or women) I slept with wanting to do everything they could to keep me happy. Obviously this woman didn’t give a shit about that.

I know . . . it was a little hard to complain. It all felt amazing . . . and I’m not sure I’d ever been this worked up . . . ever. The only thing was . . . I wanted to come . . . I needed to come . . . RIGHT FUCKING NOW!


	30. Chapter 30

I held her wrist while she struggled. She was gritting her teeth and glaring so intently at me, I thought it was quite possible she wanted to kill me. I was sure she thought I was the biggest bitch she’d ever met. That just made me smile . . . because I knew just how badly she wanted it.

She twisted violently and tried to pull her hand free one more time . . . and then seemed to give up. Tough little bitch that she was, I guess she finally got it through her head that I was way stronger than her. 

I gave her another second . . . and then I let her wrist go. 

As much fun as I was having messing with this bitch, I decided that maybe it was time to give her what she wanted. Who knows . . . once she got all this pent up sexual frustration out of her system, maybe she’d be a different person. Maybe she’d quit being a total psycho . . . and forget about fucking with Anna’s wedding.

So I slipped my hand back between her legs. I found our little struggle hadn't made her any less wet. And by the way she moaned when I traced my fingers around her pussy and then slid them into her, apparently she was still more than a little aroused too. 

I worked in and out of her a few times, and then ran my well lubricated finger over her hard clit. This time I wasn’t playing. 

She cried out when I touched her and arched her back, pushing up against my probing fingers. I didn’t pull away. I rolled her clit between my thumb and forefinger . . . which got me this wonderful long, throaty moan. I guess she seriously enjoyed that.

I couldn’t quite convince myself not to torment her a little, though. I left her clit and plunged my fingers back into her. She was humping wildly against my hand now and moaning almost continuously.

As much as I was focused on Dani, it was surprising to realize how hot all of this was making me. I loved the fact I’d gotten her so turned on . . . and I knew I wanted to feel her explode probably just about as much as she did.

I let my thumb rub her clit while I continued to work my fingers inside of her. She was wildly grinding her hips against me and I was doing all I could to give her what she wanted.

I rubbed her clit and pinched it between my fingers. Now I was the one going psycho on it.

Dani’s moans were building into a crescendo . . . until finally she let out a scream that no doubt everyone on the floor heard. Her body went rigid – just for a second – and then began to convulse. It was no mystery to me what she was feeling . . . so I continued to rub her, finger her, suck and lick her nipple . . . do anything I could to drive her right fucking crazy. 

God, I was loving it so much that I’d brought her off – though probably not near as much as she was. But who would have guessed I’d be so into this?


	31. Chapter 31

OH . . . MY . . . FUCKING . . . GOD! It felt so fucking amazing. I was losing my fucking mind while this fucking bitch attacked me. My whole body was vibrating as my cunt exploded. Fuck!

There was one huge spasm after another . . . and each one sent a jolt of electricity coursing through my entire body. Oh God, it felt unbelievable. It felt so fucking amazing I thought I was going mad. 

My body shook like I was having some kind of seizure. I moaned and cried out with every new spasm. It seemed like they were going to go on forever.

It felt so intense I actually had to push her away from my clit. It was so sensitive and her touch was driving me so crazy that I just couldn’t take any more. 

But that didn’t stop the tremors that continued to rock my body. I really, truly, honestly thought they might never end. They seemed to go on and on . . . so intense . . . totally fucking mind-blowing.

It took forever, but eventually they did start to subside. There were still wonderful little spasms . . . but they were less intense and they became less frequent.

That fucking Amazon . . . Tess . . . she was having mercy on me for a change. She was playfully sucking on my tit while she lightly ran her fingertips up and down my inner thigh . . . so close to my molten pussy . . . teasing it maybe . . . but leaving it alone for now.

I just lay there, still, with my eyes closed, trying to catch my breath. This was going to take some time to recover from. 

Hey, usually I’m the one laying there watching whoever have the greatest sex of their life. I was kind of enjoying being on the other side of it.

I’m not usually surprised by people . . . and I’m certainly not easily impressed . . . but I had to hand it to the soldier girl . . . she totally, completely rocked my world. I’d definitely give her credit for that . . . even if I still thought she was a fucking bitch.


	32. Chapter 32

I just lay there, watching her as she tried to get her shit together. I’m sure I had a bit of a smug smile. Hey, why not? Mission accomplished. I’d distracted the bitch so she couldn’t ruin Anna’s wedding . . . and I was pretty sure I’d given her the kind of orgasm she was going to remember for a long time.

I mean, I wasn’t sure . . . but if that was only the typical orgasm for her, then I was definitely feeling disappointed with what I’d been living with.

And like I said before – who would have guessed it – but I’d more than just enjoyed myself. There was at least one hot woman I knew back at base who’d flirted with me once or twice. I was thinking when I got back, I’d make an excuse to drop by and see her . . . and find out if she wanted to do more than just flirt. I was definitely looking forward to it. 

While I was making plans, Dani started to stir. When I looked up I found her staring at me. I don’t know if I expected to see a dopey I-just-had-my-world-rocked grin on her face . . . but I guess that so wasn’t her. 

She did reach down and run a hand through my hair . . . and didn’t try to tear it out by the roots this time. I guess that was something.

“So how was that?” I asked. Was I being a little smug again? Yeah, probably . . . but I really was curious. I mean, I had nothing to compare it to other than my own orgasms.

A crooked little smile spread across her pretty face. “Mmm, that was definitely fine,” she purred and ran her hand through my hair again.

That made me feel happy. Who knew I cared about what she thought . . . but I guess I did.

I watched as she stretched. My eyes seemed drawn to those gorgeous tits of hers . . . and I smiled as I noticed the red marks – more than one – that marred her tits . . . and her neck . . . and her shoulder. I guess I’d left my mark on her in more ways than one.

She sat up, stretched again, and then stood and stretched one more time.

I jumped up and stepped up to her, grabbing her wrist. “Where are you going?” I asked, suspiciously. 

I still didn’t trust her. In spite of everything, I was still convinced she’d make a total spectacle of herself at the reception if she got the chance . . . although I was struggling to understand her reasons for it. 

Was she that hung up on Bart – the fucking loser? It was hard to believe. 

From what I knew about her – and what I’d experienced in the last little bit – I didn’t see her being that pathetic. So, like I said, I really didn’t get it.

Dani’s dark eyes dropped to my hand on her wrist, and then slowly rose to meet mine. She gave me a glare and wrenched her wrist free from me. “I’m just going to the bathroom . . . if that’s okay with you,” she snarled.

I’m sure she could see the skepticism on my face.

As I watched, her snarl twist into an evil smile. She ran her tongue slowly over her teeth, gave me a sexy little pout, and said, “Of course maybe you’re into that. How about it, soldier girl? Do you want to watch me pee? Is that something that gets you off?”

That grin grew. “Or are you even kinkier than that? Are you the kind that likes it if I do it all over you? Mmm, I’ve never tried that . . . but maybe it would be fun.”

When she’d brought up the whole lesbian thing earlier, I’d been prepared for it, so it really didn’t phase me. This came out of left field, though, and even though I considered myself pretty open minded . . . well, this caught me totally off guard.

I found myself staring at her, wide-eyed. I could feel the my face flush . . .and it didn’t help that she started laughing when she saw it too.

Now she was the one looking smug. She continued to grin at me for a few seconds, I’m sure enjoying my discomfort, and then finally turned and headed toward the bathroom.

“I’ll leave the door open . . . just in case you want to watch . . . you know, if you’re a bit shy,” she called back over her shoulder . . . and then laughed again.

I could feel my face turning an even darker shade of red.


	33. Chapter 33

Take that, soldier girl! That knocked that fucking smirk right off your face, didn’t it? 

I’d been off my game all night – usually I have no trouble throwing people off balance. I’m an expert at coming up with things that make other people uncomfortable. And yeah, I kind of get off on it.

This one, though . . . she’d taken it all and thrown plenty of shit right back at me. I had to admire her, in a way. She’d been a challenge. But I liked a challenge. And I don’t lose.

So now – finally – I dropped one on her that totally blew her away. She was as red as asshole Bart’s little old auntie when I got talking to her about three-ways. That had been fun . . . and that got me out of that little family get-together that moron Bart had ‘surprised’ me with . . . in record time.

Hmm, what would I have done if the Amazon had been interested? I smiled because I immediately knew the answer. It did nothing for me, but I knew I would have given her the golden shower just for the fun of it.

My real question, though, was, “What now?” I’d gotten off – and fuck me, it had been amazing – but did I ditch the bitch and head back to the party – for some fun of an altogether different sort – or did I stay here for round two. 

I wouldn’t have thought it was even a question – I’d been planning for this day for months – but honestly, it had been ages since I’d found anyone as intriguing – and challenging – as this bitch.

And maybe I didn’t have to choose . . . because at least some people saw me and the soldier girl take off together . . . and I’d certainly make sure everybody knew what we got up to. Maybe I’d even throw in a few extras. Nothing said I couldn’t whisper that she was hot for that golden shower after all.

That made me smile. I glanced down at those raw, red bruises I could see on my tit. Hey, in my dress, they’d be totally visible . . . and so would the ones on my neck and my shoulder. Let’s face it . . . everyone would know what they were – everyone’s had a hickey at some point in their life – and I’d have no troubles describing in great detail how I got them. 

Honestly, I wouldn’t even have to lie . . . but I probably would, a little.

You think people wouldn’t talk up that story? No one would ever mention this pathetic wedding without talking about how the sister fucked the shit out of the asshole groom’s hot ex. Fuck, that’s probably the only reason someone would bring up the wedding.

Yeah, now I was smiling. Now I knew what I was going to do. And you know what . . . I was more than a little happy to be staying up her with my soldier girl. 

She thought she’d rocked me? I guess she did a bit. But I was going to fucking show her what it really felt like to have your world rocked.


	34. Chapter 34

I had no idea what to expect when she came out of the bathroom. 

Not surprisingly she gave me that twisted grin and said, “So did you sneak a peek . . . or were you happy enough just listening to me going?”

Okay, I’d expected that . . . and I’d pretty much gotten over it . . .pretty much. I might have flushed just a bit . . . which of course made her smirk. Bitch.

She slowly made her way over and stared up at me. “So,” she said, and she reached out and ran a long nails lightly around one of my nipples. “I guess now it’s my turn.”

I could hear that tone in her voice . . . like this was all a challenge and now she was going to show me how it was really done. 

You know what? I had no problem with that. The idea actually kind of thrilled me. 

Having my way with her hadn't made me any less horny. And honestly, I was more than a little curious.

I mean, I know she’s a serious bitch . . . and a total slut . . . but I kind of had a feeling she knew what she was doing when she got between the sheets. She’d certainly had enough practice, right?

So when she cupped my tit and began to massage it, I just leaned into her. I didn’t need any words to say, “Okay, bitch, show me what you’ve got.” And I meant that quite seriously.


	35. Chapter 35

She was back on the bed. I’d had no troubles convincing her . . . of course look what she was getting in the deal. 

I had my head buried in her neck and my lips, my tongue . . . and yes, my teeth . . . were going at her fiercely. I thought matching hickeys seemed appropriate . . . only hers would last for weeks. I’m sure her army bosses would be impressed.

And of course while my lips were working their magic, my hand had found her tits and were having fun exploring them. They were okay – I’ve seen worse – but they certainly didn’t compare to mine. Let’s face it, there aren’t too many that do.

They were firm and a nice handful, though, and her hard little nipples were so fucking sensitive. I barely had to touch them and she was moaning and panting like a dog. See, I told you she was a bitch.

I finally left her neck – it looked so red and raw and lovely – and crushed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She didn’t resist. In fact, she eagerly wrapped her tongue around mine. 

I liked kissing her. She may have been a bitch, but when we kissed, she was so fucking wild . . . easily as intense as I was . . . and I liked that.

She wrapped one of her strong arms around me, pulled me tight to her, and mashed her lips against mine. It was like we were attacking each other.

And while we kissed, I ran my hands over her body . . . her shoulders, her arms, her ass – especially her ass – and her legs. I’m not sure I’d even been with anyone – including any guys – who were as toned as this bitch. Every inch of her body felt so hard . . . I swear, there wasn’t an ounce of fat on the woman. 

Maybe some like their women soft and gentle . . . but not me. Wild and hard and physical – that’s what made me wet . . . and my rock-hard soldier girl was making me very wet.

I hated to, but my lips finally left hers. I stared down at her. Her mouth was open and she was panting, clearly quite excited. Her eyes stared up at me, I swear, begging for more. Don’t worry, bitch . . . I had no intentions of stopping yet. I was going to give it to you until you couldn’t take any more. I’d have you begging me to stop.

I returned to her neck – the other side this time – and gave her a nip. That got me a little yelp from her . . . which made me smile. 

I attacked it while she ran her hands through my hair. I found her tits again and began squeezing them roughly and pinching her nipples. She arched her back and thrust her body against me. I guess she was enjoying herself.

No big surprise there . . . I knew how to make a woman squeal. And I was going to make this bitch squeal like she’d never done before. This was a night she was never going to forget . . . and I don’t mean because of her pathetic sister’s wedding.


	36. Chapter 36

I had no doubts now that this fucking bitch knew what she was doing. She already had me so wet . . . and she hadn't even gotten serious yet.

She was having her fun, though . . . pinching me and biting me and tormenting me . . . but the funny things was, it just seemed to be getting me hotter. Whatever. I was enjoying myself – okay, major understatement – so I’d let her play her games . . . because it seemed in the end I was the one who was winning.

Well, until she sunk her fucking teeth into my tit like some kind of fucking animal. I couldn’t help crying out, which I could see amused her. 

“What are you, a fucking psycho,” I screamed at her. I was pissed. It really hurt. I could see the teeth marks on my tit.

She laughed and gave me that evil grin of hers. “That’s right,” she said, her voice overflowing with manic joy. “And don’t you forget it.” She laughed again . . . just like a psycho. I kind of wondered just how fucking unbalanced she really was.

When she suddenly darted at my nipple, I flinched – which made her laugh again – but she just sucked it into her mouth and lashed it with her tongue . . . while she continued squeezing and massaging my other tit.

That was a quick shift of gears for me – going from pissed to moaning – but I assumed that’s what it would be like around this psycho. I decided to just enjoy it while I could. Because what she was doing now . . . felt really good . . . and I really did want more. 

I ran my hands through her thick, dark hair and tried to encourage her to keep at it. I loved having my nipples sucked . . . only most guys seemed to think as soon as they got the first little moan out of me that I was warmed up and ready for them to jump on and ride me. How fucking annoying is that? And they don’t even get it if I’d tell them. 

I’m starting to think I sleeping with too many fucking assholes.

Thank God, Dani apparently knew better . . . or maybe she just enjoyed teasing me and getting me worked up. It didn’t matter . . . because I wasn’t complaining. She could suck on my tits all night if she wanted. That sounded like heaven to me. 

It seemed like she could read my mind, because she showed no intentions of stopping.

After a minute or two she did slip a hand down between my legs. She gently ran it around my pussy, just teasing it, and then slid a finger deep into me. I thought maybe – sadly – that she was moving on from my tits . . . but she brought her finger up and smeared my pussy juices all over my nipple. 

She licked it with her tongue and gave a soft little, “Mmm.” Her mouth wrapped around my nipple and she licked and sucked it clean.

As she did, her hand ventured back between my legs, where she slowly fingered me a few times before returning again to my nipples. She used her slick fingers to pinch and pull on my nipple until it was covered again with my juices. Then her mouth clamped over my nipple and her tongue attacked it . . . while her hand drifted back to my pussy.

She continued that way, sucking my tits, fingering my pussy and even taking the opportunity to lightly brush my throbbing little clit – which almost drove me crazy. 

If there’s something out there that’s even beyond heaven, that’s where I was. The bitch was good – I’ll give her that. She could have her way with me any time she wanted.


	37. Chapter 37

My soldier girl was moaning like a total bitch in heat. She just couldn’t get enough of me sucking her tits . . . and she was so fucking wet. I think if I wanted, I could have made her cum in about ten seconds . . . but she wasn’t going to get off that easy.

I sucked her pussy juices off her nipple – she seemed to like that – and then raised my head and looked up at her. 

She had her hands in my hair again. So much for my hairdo . . . what was everybody at the reception going to say when I made my grand re-entrance looking like I’d just been ravaged? Especially when all the family found out exactly who it was that had ravaged me. 

I grinned as I thought about it.

“Oh, Aunt Petunia, it was terrible! She totally had her way with me. What could I do, though . . . she was just so strong. What’s that . . . you want details? Why you naughty, naughty woman!”

I almost laughed. Apparently Tess, though, only had one thing on her mind. She used her hands to try to urge my head back down to her tits. 

Yes, she really did love me sucking them. But I’d decided it was time to move on.

I stared up at her. I gave her a sultry smile, parted my lips and ran my tongue slowly over my teeth . . . and then in a throaty voice said, “I think I want to eat your cunt.”

She gasped. That look on her face – shock . . . and then excitement – it was priceless. She may have liked me sucking and licking her tits, but she immediately started pushing me down . . . to where I knew she really wanted to feel my tongue.


	38. Chapter 38

“I think I want to eat your cunt.” Those words hit me and suddenly I couldn’t think of anything else in the world I wanted more. 

The thought of this bitch between my legs, licking and sucking and fingering my pussy left me completely breathless, with my heart suddenly hammering wildly. 

“Yes, yes,” I thought, “eat my fucking cunt you bitch. Eat me until I’m begging you to stop.”

I love having my pussy eaten . . . no big surprise there. What woman doesn’t? 

One of the mysteries that has always puzzled me, though, was the number of guys who seem not at all interested in – or even slightly disgusted by – the idea of eating pussy.

I mean, I’ve never met a guy who didn’t think I should be thrilled to stick his dick in my mouth. I do it, and I like how hot it makes the guys . . . but I can’t say it does much for me.

The problem, I think, is that half the guys believe that them sticking their dick in me is all I really need to be satisfied. Hey, I could count on one hand the number of orgasms I’ve had while some guy fucked me – and I’d have a few fingers left over.

Like I said, I’ve clearly been sleeping with way too many total assholes.

So was I excited by the prospect of hot psycho Dani having her way with my pussy? Fucking rights I was!

Unfortunately, it appeared she wanted to toy with me and just slowly make her way down my body. No way bitch. You put the idea in my head . . . now get to it!

I grabbed a handful of her hair and did my best to ‘convince’ her to move her cute little ass. I had a sudden urgent need, and she seemed like just the right psycho bitch to satisfy it.

I guess she took my gently hint, because she soon settled herself between my legs, with her head poised over my aching pussy. I found myself watching her. That wild mound of black hair, her pretty face, and those lovely red lips, now hovering just an inch over me. 

In a way it seemed strange. Maybe this was the first time I’d really paid attention . . . and really took it in . . . that this was a woman . . . who was between my legs. 

I quickly realized, though, that I had no qualms. Nothing about the idea put me off. Actually, quite the contrary. Watching sexy Dani planting little kisses on my pussy all but drove me wild. I grabbed her hair again and pushed her down as I thrust my hips upward. 

Tess was hot and she needed it . . . right fucking now.


	39. Chapter 39

Well, so much for taking my time. She shoved her pussy right into my face and I had no choice. Oh well, I’d still have my fun.

I slid my tongue into her, starting at the bottom of her pussy and running it all the way up to the top where I just brushed her clit. That brought me a loud moan . . . that made me smile. 

I had no intentions of focusing on her clit . . . well, at least not yet. She might have wanted me to rock her, but she was going to have to wait. First I was going to have some fun.

I sucked her swollen labia into my mouth and just lightly nibbled on it as I slipped a finger deep into her wet pussy and began to finger fuck her. I kissed and sucked and licked her pussy . . . I even pressed a well lubricated finger against her tight little butt hole and just teased it. I considered actually entering it . . . but I wasn’t into that . . . and I thought it was a little disgusting. Still, she didn’t seem to mind it.

I made sure I brushed her hard clit often . . . and I always got a wonderful response. She was so fucking aroused . . . I half wondered how she stood it.

I felt her hands in my hair again, pulling on it, like she thought it was a set of reins for controlling me. I was sucking her pussy, so what the fuck did she want this time?


	40. Chapter 40

I don’t know where it came from . . . the idea popped into my head . . . and I immediately knew I wanted it. I grabbed a handful of the bitches hair to try and get her attention. I mean, why would she even consider fighting me on this. I was sure a self-absorbed bitch like her would be easy to convince.

I gave another yank and she finally looked up. She seemed a little pissed. Well, we’d see how long that lasted.


	41. Chapter 41

I couldn’t believe it . . . but fuck, I wasn’t going to complain. I shifted myself quickly on the bed. I yanked the pillow out from under the Amazon’s head and spun myself around, so I was positioned over her face.

Yeah, in the middle of me eating her dripping wet cunt, she decided she wanted a sixty-nine. Fuck. I mean, I was good with it. My pussy was aching again. I was only too happy to feel her tongue on me. I mean, why wouldn’t I? 

I felt her hands on my ass, her nails digging in as she pulled me down onto her face. Hey, it’s not like I was resisting. 

Just for fun I pushed my pussy right down on her and gave it a little shake. I was happy to give her a face full of my hot juices.

I felt her tongue dive into me, pulsing and swirling . . . and then it slid up and over my clit. I had to moan because it felt so damn good.

As much as I’d have loved to just sit there and grind my cunt into her face, I decided I had something I needed to do too. I buried my face back into her pussy. I worked two fingers into her, keeping a quick pace, while I lashed her with my tongue.

Maybe I’d planned to tease her more . . . take my time with her . . . but now all that had changed. Especially because she seemed to have found my clit and was attacking it mercilessly with her tongue.

I know I’m a little competitive . . . maybe that’s part of my psycho personality . . . but there was no way I was going to let Tess bring me off before I rocked her. I wrapped my lips around her nice big swollen clit and sucked on it while I ran my tongue roughly over it.

I heard a muffled moan from her and smiled . . . and then went back to sucking and licking her.

I could feel it building quickly in both of us. We both suddenly had an urgency to our actions. Fuck, though, it felt so good. I half decided to just let it happen . . . I was so close . . . but then I told myself, “No!”

When had that ever happened . . . me denying myself something like this? But fuck me if I was going to cum before I made my hot little soldier girl scream. That just wasn’t going to happen.

I sucked and licked her clit frantically while I tried my best delay my own orgasm. How fucking mental was that?

I was going crazy. I didn’t think I could do it . . . but then I felt her body shudder and begin to spasm. She cried out – loudly. I felt happy . . . but then her tongue snaked out and gave one last lash to my aching clit . . . and I felt even happier. Ecstatic . . . like I was in heaven.

It felt . . . fucking . . . amazing . . . again. 


	42. Chapter 42

Oh my God, it was incredible. It felt like every cell in my body was pulsing with electricity. My pussy seemed to explode, sending wonderful tremors through my whole body. Wave after wave hit me . . . and in spite of the bitch having her own, she kept kissing and sucking and licking my clit . . . until another huge spasm hit me.

Fuck!

I returned the favor. I pulled her pussy back down to me and ran my tongue up and down her slit, making sure I gave special attention to her clit. 

She screamed out and I felt her body shake. Somehow it felt even more amazing, knowing both of us were having such intense orgasms.


	43. Chapter 43

Another tremor shook me, leaving me feeling weak. I collapsed down on top of Tess. I closed my eyes and just lay there, panting, trying desperately to catch my breath. I didn’t think I could be more contented . . . and then another little spasm shook me . . . and I felt even happier. 

It took a long time, but I eventually got enough strength back to crawl off of Tess’s face. I turned myself around and lay down beside her, with my head on her shoulder.

I looked up at her and smiled. She looked to be in about the same state I was. 

She open her eyes and glanced down at me. She actually smiled. She had a pretty smile . . . for such a bitch.

“That was . . . fucking unbelievable,” I confessed.

Her smile broadened, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. It was written all over her face.


	44. Chapter 44

We lay there for a long time with our eyes closed just resting. Dani’s head was on my shoulder, her arm thrown over me and her hand cupping one of my tits. Occasionally she gave it a little squeeze or traced a finger lightly over my nipple.

Finally I felt her stir. She pushed herself up onto her elbow. I saw her gazing over me, so I turned to follow her line of sight and saw the bedside clock that read 12:17.

“Do you think the party’s still going on?” she asked as she rested her head back on my shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. Anna’s not going to give up the spotlight before she absolutely has to.” I knew my sister well enough to be pretty certain of that.

Dani took a second, but then I saw her grinning up at me. “Last chance, I guess, for me to go down and have a little fun.”

“What, you haven't had enough fun tonight?” I tried my best to sound incredulous.

She laughed. “Oh, I had way more fun than I expect to have . . . but you know, I still have Bart to deal with.”

I looked at her and shook my head. “Why do you even care about that loser?”

She gave me that evil grin of hers. “Because I’m a psycho, remember.” 

That brought a little smile to my face. “Yeah, that’s true,” I muttered . . . but then asked, “What? Was this guy the best fuck you ever had or something? Is that why you can’t just leave it?”

I still felt baffled by her. Maybe she wasn’t kidding. Maybe the answer was that simple . . . she really was a little psycho. 

Dani took a second, but then gave a harsh little laugh. “You know the funny thing . . . he was ‘so good’ (she used the little air quotes) that I can’t even remember fucking him.” She laughed again before adding, “Maybe I never did. Obviously I never should have . . . fucking asshole.”

That was certainly my thought. Why someone as hot as Dani would ever put out for some moron like Bart was beyond me. Honestly, though, I didn’t care enough to dig any further.

“Anyway, don’t feel like you have to do anything to pay back fucking Bart. He’s fucked enough as it is.”

Dani just stared at me. She clearly didn’t understand.

I gave a harsh laugh of my own. “Are you kidding. He’s marrying Anna . . . my whiney, demanding, self-centered, total fucking bitch of a sister. He’s already got a lifetime of hell to look forward to that’s so much worse than anything you could do.”

Dani eyed me for a second . . . and then started to laugh.

“Yeah,” I added, “the nicest thing you could do for that asshole is to break the two of them up. If you really want him to suffer, let him stay married to my fucking sister.”

Dani was still laughing as she snuggled back against me. She gave me a kiss on the shoulder and then began to stroke my tit again.

“Sounds like the two of them deserve each other,” she said as she gave my nipple a little pinch.

“Fuck, yeah,” I told her. “Those two totally deserve each other.”

Dani was quiet for a couple of seconds, but continued playing with my tit. Finally she looked back up at me. 

“So tell me?” she began.

I just looked at her like I had no idea what she was talking about.

“When I was coming on to you . . . and you were acting all . . . you know . . . was it?”

I grinned. “Yeah, it was total bullshit. This . . . .” I motioned to us, the room, everything. “This was my first time . . . I don’t do women.” I paused, grinned, and said, “Well, I didn’t use to,” before adding, “. . . and you were totally conned.”

“I knew it,” she muttered.

“You had no clue,” I shot back, but she just shook her head.

“That was my first thought . . . that you full of shit . . . but I didn’t know.”

Well, that was honest at least.

She took a second, but then continued with the honesty. “You were . . . good,” she said in a quiet voice.

I gave a sharp little laugh. “Good? That’s all . . . just good?”

A crooked little smile spread across her face. “Okay . . . you were a little more than good.”

I realized that was the best she was going to give me, so I took it. 

I just nodded. “Not too hard to figure out. After all, we’ve got all the same parts.”

She snorted. “Well, not quite the same.”

I just looked at her. “Yeah, okay, you’ve got better tits.” That made her grin. The grin got even bigger when I continued. “Way better . . . you’ve got fucking awesome tits. Okay?”

She laughed softly and gave my tit another little squeeze . . . as if to say, “I don’t mind these.” Well, that’s how I was taking it.

We lay there quietly for a few seconds. I waited for her . . . but when she didn’t speak I finally did.

“So aren’t you going to ask how it was for me?” Fuck, maybe she didn’t care. Maybe she was just that self-absorbed . . . although I didn’t think so.

I got that grin again. “I don’t need to,” is all she said.

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant.

Her grin broadened. “I know for you . . . it was fucking awesome . . . of course.” She said it as a statement, like there could be no question.

I had to laugh. This woman had more balls than any guy I knew. I liked that.

We lay there for another minute, just enjoying each other’s company I guess. Who would have thought that was possible?

“I’m planning on being back in town at the end of the month,” I said quietly.

She stared at me . . . and for a moment I didn’t think she was going to respond . . . but then that evil grin appeared. “Well . . . I guess I’d better clear my calendar then.” The grin grew as she added, “And I’d better make sure I get plenty of rest too.”

I laughed. I was happy to see that she seemed quite pleased with the prospect . . . like she was actually looking forward to it.

Hey, I was looking forward to it too . . . not that I thought we were done here. I mean, I’m sure she had the room until ten or eleven in the morning. Lots of time.

I reached out and gently stroked one of her magnificent tits. I was thinking I was ready for some more fun.


End file.
